


confesión invernal — faberry one shot

by agronskyevans



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry, Faberry Week, Winter, brittana, gay shit, side brittana, wlw
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agronskyevans/pseuds/agronskyevans
Summary: English version available soon.Quinn le confiesa le confiesa a Rachel algo, pero la cosa no sale como Brittany le aseguró.One shot Faberry, que es un poco una mierda, pero es lo primero que escribo así que bueno...Mención de Brittana, y poco más.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry & Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 5





	confesión invernal — faberry one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Holiss, este el primer fic, aunque solo tiene un capítulo, que escribo. La escritura no es mi punto fuerte, pero quería exteriorizar mis pensamientos en la clase de matemáticas y esto es lo que he sacado. Si, pienso en Faberry siendo super cutes en vez de como resolver funciones...

— Un segundo. Tengo que cogerlo, es mi madre. —se disculpó Quinn y se alejó mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo.

Apareció en la pantalla el nombre de Brittany, seguido de un corazón morado, mientras sonaba Hayloft de Mother Mother de fondo. Quinn pulsó el botón verde, cortando la melodía, y se llevó el teléfono a la mejilla.

— ¿Bien? ¿Se lo has dicho ya? —cuestionó impaciente su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

— No todavía no. no se si podré hacerlo Brittany.

— Vamos quinn, sabes que le gustas, se nota. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ser sincera sobre tus sentimientos. —le respondió intentando darle esperanzas.

— Pero, y si me rechaza…

— Pásame el teléfono un momento Brittany —se escuchó la voz de Santana lejana al auricular interrumpiendo la frase de Quinn.— ¿Con qué prefieres vivir? ¿Con el “y si me rechaza” o con el “y si se lo hubiese dicho, todo sería diferente”? Es tu elección.

— Si, ya se. Pero...

— Nada de “peros” ni de “y sis” Fabray. Es ahora o nunca. —se escucharon golpes al micrófono, dando a entender que Brittany volvía al auricular.

— Brittany, tú sabes lo último que quiero es incomodarla. Me siento muy a gusto con ella, no quiero tirarlo todo por la borda ahora.

— Cariño eso no pasará —Quinn se sintió aliviada cuando su amiga pronunció esas palabras. Brittany era de por sí una persona muy reconfortante, pero ese apodo la animó un poco.— Solo tienes que ser un poco valiente. A veces hay que arriesgar.

El sonido del corte de la llamada se escuchó antes de que Quinn pudiese replicar. Brittany le había dado fuerzas y sentía que podía hacerlo. Estaba lista.

Volvió junto a sentarse en el banco junto a Rachel. “¿Siempre está tan guapa distraída?” se cuestionó.

— Era mi madre. —habló quinn, un tanto tensa, para que la castaña centrase de nuevo su atención en ella, y no en los niños que jugaban con las hojas secas cerca de los columpios.

— Si, ya lo dijiste quinn —dijo riendo, y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa encantadora, a la que la rubia no pudo resistirse y terminó devolviéndole.

— Vaya, no me acordaba. —le respondió riendo también. A continuación la sonrisa se esfumó de su cara.— Rachel, tengo algo que decirte.

— Te has puesto seria. ¿Es importante? —la castaña giró su tronco, poniéndose de lado en el banco, y buscó las manos de su amiga sujetándolas mientras le prestaba toda su atención.

— No, no es nada serio. Simplemente era algo que quería comentarte — “hazlo, hazlo ahora” “este es el momento” decía una voz en su cabeza.— Bueno, comentarte... no es un comentario como tal. Contarte sería el verbo adecuado…

Se estaba poniendo nerviosa. En ese momento agradecía que las dos llevasen guantes, porque la castaña podría haber notado el sudor que empezaban a acumular las palmas de sus manos.

— ¡Quinn! Te estás liando. Suéltalo y ya, qué más da el verbo. —le exigió Rachel ansiosa por saber de que se trataba, sacudiendo suavemente sus manos y con ellas las de la rubia.

— Bien. Ehm. Estoy enamorada de tí.

Las manos de Quinn cayeron cuando Rachel soltó el agarre, a la vez que sus lágrimas al ver la cara de la castaña. No era de espanto o repulsión pero tampoco fue la que Brittany le aseguró. Era extraña, como si fuese un sentimiento que no pudiese reconocer, pero sabía perfectamente que no le iba a decir que le correspondía.

— Quinn yo eh… Yo… —las palabras de la castaña, totalmente nerviosa y sorprendida por la confesión de su amiga, no salían de su boca.

Quinn sabía que no la podía forzar a dar una respuesta, porque conocía lo incómodo que era no corresponder a alguien. Y también porque sería demasiado doloroso para ella el escuchar de sus palabras de forma directa que ella no la quería de esa forma.

— No Rachel. Lo entiendo perfectamente. —dijo conteniendo las lágrimas. Se levantó del banco y caminó hacia la calle a paso ligero, intentando alejarse lo más rápido posible de ella.

— ¡Quinn espera! —gritó la otra chica todavía sentada en el banco, pero la rubia ya estaba demasiado lejos como para oírla.

El fin de semana Quinn lo pasó encerrada en casa. Le había hecho creer a su madre que se encontraba mal e incluso no salió de su cuarto a recibir a sus amigas cuando el domingo fueron a visitarla.

Pero el lunes había llegado, y si ya de por sí no quería ir al instituto para encontrarse con sus amigas (o peor, con Rachel) el tiempo no mejoraba sus ánimos. El día amaneció frío, con el cielo lleno de nubes grises dispuestas a descargar todo su contenido en unas horas. Levantarse de la cama le costó más de lo normal.

— Joder, ¿Dónde lo habré dejado? —maldecía Quinn, buscando por todos los rincones de su habitación una vez vestida y aseada.

— Cariño llegamos tarde, ¿quieres bajar ya? —le gritaba su madre desde el salón, que se había ofrecido a llevarla en coche al instituto debido al frío.

— Mamá. Por casualidad no habrás visto mi beanie por algún lado, ¿verdad? —le preguntó algo desesperada.

— ¿Ese de lana? —Quinn sacudió la cabeza de manera afirmativa— No tengo ni idea de donde puede estar. De todas formas lo puedes buscar luego, si te voy a llevar yo en el coche.

— Tienes razón —dijo con tono condescendiente, cambiando su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa pero sin ser sarcástica. No iba a pagar el enfado con su madre, pero tampoco se le había pasado. Simplemente quería su gorro, pero nada nunca podría salirle como ella quisiese.

Llegó al instituto cuando casi todo el mundo había entrado a las clases, y se dirigió a la suya donde sus amigas estaban sentadas. No podía ignorarlas para siempre, así que cuando la clase acabó y salieron al pasillo lo primero que pidió fue:

— Santana no me des la chapa

— ¡No iba a hablar siquiera! Siempre la tomas conmigo. —Se defendió la latina mientras Brittany estrujaba a Quinn entre sus brazos.

— Oye Quinn estás helada —comentó la rubia de ojos azules cuando se separaron.

— No lleva su gorrito, está perdiendo calor. —se burló Santana haciendo que la aludida pasase de ella, rodando los ojos a su comentario.

— Quinn —se escuchó una voz detrás de ella haciendo que las tres chicas se girasen. Oh no.

Ahí estaba Rachel, con su sonrisa habitual, después de todo lo que pasó el otro día entre ellas. Tenía el abrigo lleno de nieve, señal de que había estado fuera, y tendría el pelo también si no fuera porque un gorro de lana la protegía.

— ¿Te gusta mi gorro? —le preguntó expectante. Ahora que lo veía de cerca se parecía bastante al suyo.

Mientras, Brittany le hacía señas a su novia para dejar a las chicas a solas.

Iba a reprocharle algo sobre el gorro y lo sospechoso que era que fuese tan similar al que ella misma había perdido justo hace poco, pero pensó que sería una casualidad, y no quería pelear con ella. No cuando Rachel no estaba enfadada por lo del otro día. De hecho, actuaba como si no hubiese pasado nada, así que ella también tomó esa actitud, intentando no hacer las cosas raras.

— Bonito, muy bonito. ¿Dónde lo has comprado? —le dijo regalándole una sonrisa, un poco forzada por lo extraña que estaba siendo la interacción.

— No lo he comprado. Es de mi novia.

El cerebro de Quinn se congeló en ese momento. ¿Novia? ¿Había dicho novia? ¿En serio? ¿Con qué derecho le decía que tenía novia sabiendo sus sentimientos por ella? Ahora tenía ganas de irse, de llorar, de reprocharle todo, pero no podía. Si Rachel la seguía considerando su amiga tenía que alegrarse por ella, por mucho que doliese.

La castaña pareció darse cuenta de la lucha interna que la ojiverde estaba teniendo por no gritarle y repentinamente la abrazó, cosa que la dejó totalmente confundida. Sin esperar que ella le devolviese el abrazo se puso de puntillas y le susurró al oído:

— Esa eres tú. ¿Cómo eres tan estúpida? —le preguntó cariñosamente y riendo suavemente.

Se retiró inmediatamente, para ver la reacción de Quinn y para seguir hablando torpemente, azorada por lo que ella misma acababa de hacer. Quizá ella no pensaba de la misma manera, y había cambiado su opinión en este fin de semana.

— Es decir. Si quieres. Bueno, no te lo he preguntado. Quizás ya no te sigo gustando, tu a mi si y te dejaste el gorro en el banco el viernes y me pareció…

— ¿Qué? —la interrumpió la rubia sin entender nada.

El pasillo se fue vaciando y ya apenas quedaba gente. Sólo estaban ellas dos y los pocos estudiantes que corrían a sus clases porque llegaban tarde. Pero eso ahora les daba igual.

— Lo que quiero decirte es que. Yo también estoy enamorada de tí.

Quinn puso sus manos encima de las orejas de Rachel, agarrando su beanie, mientras se acercaba despacio y hacían contacto visual. Se detuvo a dos centímetros de ella, intercambiando su mirada entre los labios de la castaña y los ojos.

Rachel sabía lo que buscaba, así que imitó sus movimientos, dándole a entender que también quería que pasase y que la estaba esperando. Ambas cerraron los ojos y se aproximaron aún más, rozando los labios de la otra. Pronto, las dos estaban entregándose a aquel beso tan soñado, en medio del pasillo.

Rachel fue la primera que cayó en cuenta, y se separó de ella con una sonrisa y las mejillas encendidas. Se quitó el beanie y dobló una rodilla justo delante de ella, mientras la ojiverde la miraba confusa.

— Entonces, señorita Quinn Fabray, ¿accede usted a ser mi novia? —preguntó Rachel con un tono formal al que a su vez hacía mofa.

— Accedo. —le respondió riendo, Quinn. Divertida tras ver la escena que estaba haciendo.

La castañal se puso en pié de un salto, feliz por la respuesta afirmativa y le colocó el gorro a Quinn. Después, cogió su cara para empezar a llenarla de besos. Primero la nariz, luego las mejillas y finalmente los labios, de nuevo.  
— Estoy muy feliz. —le confesó la rubia, que la miraba con ojos brillantes y llenos de alegría.

— Yo también. —le correspondió Rachel abrazándola y enterrando su cara en el hueco de su cuello de su, ahora, novia.

**Author's Note:**

> muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que te haya gustado y haya hecho tu día algo más ameno ^^. te mando un besito.
> 
> otra cosa: tengo planes de publicar varias cosas así a lo largo de las vacaciones, así que si te quieres pasar por mi perfil para ver otras cosas que he publicado estás invitadísimx! igual, voy a traducir mis fics originales al inglés así que si lo estás aprendiendo puede venirte bien, y también voy a traducir algunos en inglés al español, por si se te atasca el idioma también puedas leer cosas guays!


End file.
